


Run Like Hell

by AmyOwl470



Category: Pink Floyd, Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, NSFW, Past Drug Use, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Uniform Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, cursing, fascist overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyOwl470/pseuds/AmyOwl470
Summary: Based on a roleplay @thevideonasty and I did on Tumblr last August after we streamed “Pink Floyd: The Wall”. I already saw it a couple times, but she had not. Thank you, friend, for helping me bring this story to life. “The Wall” as an album and film, including lyrics and music to “In The Flesh” and “Run Like Hell”, belong to Pink Floyd. I DO NOT own these properties.
Relationships: Female Reader x Hammers Pink, Female Reader x Pink, Reader x Hammers Pink, Reader x Pink
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	Run Like Hell

After falling under a drug-induced state, Pink’s descent into madness has amplified into a horrifying metamorphosis of both his body and psyche. From depressed rock star to crazed fascist dictator. Before the burnt out rockstar takes to the stage, he is greeted with applause from his audience as a band and choir play on (the beginning of “In The Flesh”). Clad in a black uniform, Pink shakes hands and kisses the babies of his followers close to the stage. A choir of women sing a harmonious “ahh” as Pink stands behind a podium adorned with the symbol of his autocratic party, a circle with the top half colored red and the bottom half white with two crossed hammers placed in the center.

_So ya thought ya might like to go to the show. To feel the warm thrill of confusion, that space cadet glow. I’ve got some bad news for you sunshine. Pink isn’t well, he stayed back at the hotel. And they sent us along as a surrogate band. We’re gonna find out where you fans really stand._

The dictator informs the audience that the Pink they know and love “isn’t well” and stayed behind in his hotel room for the night to recuperate. A young woman sits among the awestruck crowd. She’s taken aback from the dark turn the concert had taken. As soon as she had walked into the room, she was put off by the ubiquitous Hammer banners and flags. Being a fan of Pink’s music for some time, she knew that something wasn’t right about the nature of this gathering. The Fan shifts uncomfortably in her seat upon the realization of what historical party Pink was trying to impersonate. This combined with the words he was saying and the sight of numerous skinhead goons made her stomach drop. Her mind making the chilling comparison of her and the audience being sheep sent to slaughter.

The Fan swallows hard as her dread stemmed from not only the concert turning into a hateful rally, but also from the guilty reminder of her...strong liking towards uniforms. She doesn’t like them just for their sharp looks, but also for the authoritative essence they represented. In her fantasies, she always liked the thought of being dominated. As much as she liked taking control and getting what she wanted from a consenting partner, she also enjoyed the thought of the roles being reversed.

_Are there any queers in the theater tonight? Get them up against the Wall. Now there’s one in the spotlight, he don’t look right to me. Get him up against the Wall._

The Fan’s mind snapped back into focus from its wandering as Pink asks the audience if there are any queers in the theater. The audience roars in response as a handful of people are outed and shoved from their seats and into the aisles. Pink then demands that these individuals stand up against the wall of the stage. Yells and screams of protest are choked out by the cheering of the crowd as the skinheads began perusing the concert attendees and yanking a select few out of their seats. 

And that one looks Jewish and that one’s a coon! Who let all of this riff-raff into the room? There’s one smoking a joint and another with spots. If I had my way, I’d have all of ya shot!

Pink rambles on about seeing a Jewish person in his audience, then an African-American. Exclaiming who could have let “all this riff raff into the room” before calling out a fan for smoking a marijuana joint and another for having spots. He finally ends his speech with a statement claiming that if he had his way, he’d have all of the audience shot. Stepping away from the podium, Pink crosses his arms in front of him. Recreating the hammers of his logo by making an X with his forearms.  
“You need to get out of here,” The Fan thought to herself. “NOW!”

Fighting her way through the panicking audience members and assaulting goons, she miraculously exits the theater and makes a run for the entrance to the venue. She curses when she hears a shout from a group of goons in the lobby. “You idiot,” she berates herself. “How could you not see them? Of course they would be placed outside of the theater.” The shout causes The Fan’s blood to spike in her veins with adrenaline as her legs gain a mind of their own and go into overdrive. She doesn’t care about her self-consciousness of not being athletic enough for endurance running. Now was not the time to worry about it. She only had one thing screaming in her mind. Run. Run for your fucking life.

_Run, run, run, run. Run, run, run, run. Run, run, run, run. Run, run, run, run._

The Fan’s legs felt like they were on fire after just a few minutes of running. She took as many erratic turns as she could in hopes of throwing the goons off her track.  
“Now if those guys don’t have any dogs with them,” she mused. “I should be fine. Hm. They should have lost me by now. But I should keep running any-”  
Her aching heart seized with fear as the bark of a Rottweiler proved her so very wrong.  
“Fucking shit! I should have kept my stupid mouth shut.”  
“The dog’s got her trail,” yelled one of the goons. Probably the leader of the group.  
“Follow him!”  
The rest of the skinheads laugh and shout profanities and threatening comments loud enough for the runaway fan to hear, wherever she was.

_You better make your face up with your favorite disguise. With your button down lips and roller blind eyes. With your empty smile and your hungry heart. Feel the bile rising from your guilty past. With your nerves in tatters as the cockleshell shatters. And the hammers batter down your door. You better run!_

A second goon makes a comment about how pleased Pink will be to see them bring back one of his fans. Especially one that tried to run away from him. The words sicken The Fan. The condescending tone worsening their impact as if she were a misbehaving child that needed to be punished. She finds herself running into an alley. With a dead end. She curses again.

Frantically searching for a fire escape ladder to climb, she finds nothing. She was trapped. Literally backed into a corner like some cruel prank set by the universe. This sheep so foolish to think she was so clever to break away and escape from the dogs was corralled right back into the slaughterhouse. The last thing she remembers is the roar of her rapid heartbeat in her ears, the raucous laughter of the skinheads, and the burning pain of lactic acid buildup in her legs before her world went black.

_Run, run, run, run. Run, run, run, run. Run, run, run, run. Run, run, run, run._

Whether it was at the mercy of the goons or by sheer luck, The Fan groggily comes to before her captors could...do anything to her. The tips of her sneakers drag and scuff against the floor as the goons carry her by the arms into a new room. She weakly raises her head enough to see Pink standing before her, in the flesh. His posture is stiff and attentive, hands clasped behind his back as he takes a good look at his new captor.  
“We’re still searching for the stragglers, sir,” the leader reports. “But we did manage to catch this one. She got pretty far, much to our surprise. But luckily the dog was able to pick up her scent and lead us right to her.”

_You better run all day and run all night. And keep your dirty feelings deep inside. And if you’re taking your girlfriend out tonight. You better park the car well out of sight. ‘Cause if they catch you in the back seat trying to pick her locks. They’re gonna send you back to Mother in a cardboard box. You better run!_

The Fan groans as she’s thrown to the ground by the goons holding her up. Still exhausted from exerting herself during her failed escape, she weakly lifts her head to look at Pink. Her line of sight steadily climbing from his jet black boots, to the Hammer branded belt buckle, then finally to his clean shaven face. A bit too clean shaven. Every trace of facial hair was gone. Much to her shock, the fan realizes that his eyebrows were missing. The crazy bastard had shaved them off entirely! As if she wasn’t unnerved enough by the controversial uniform he was dressed in. He even wore an armband with the same logo from the flags and banners at the concert earlier that night.  
The Fan coughs dryly before speaking, her voice raw from her labored breathing.  
“Well, this isn’t the way I exactly hoped to meet my favorite musician.”  
She takes in a few raspy breaths before opening her mouth again.  
“Didn’t even need to exchange an arm and a leg for a backstage pass.”  
She lets out an awkward laugh when Pink, and the goons, remain silent. This combined with his posture makes his stare that much more intense. Like an eagle observing his prey before making the kill with his talons.  
“I’ve heard of rockstars going off the rails during their career. With, like, drugs, recklessly spending their money, and stuff. But this is something else enti-”

Pink slammed a gloved fist on his desk, startling The Fan into silence. The remarks she made on drug use reminded him of his own vices, so long ago, but pushed to the back of his mind. At least, he thinks he dabbled in them? Did his mind make that up? Regardless, he once again turned to the girl and pointed his sharp features in her direction.  
“Rambler, hmm? Why might that be, sunshine? Got something to hide?”

The Fan remains silent for a couple moments. A little confused by what Pink meant with his question. But...maybe she isn’t.  
“W- Woah. Hey. Clearly I said something that trig- that you didn’t like. And I’m sorry for that. I just… This is sort of my first time having to RUN FOR MY LIFE FROM A BUNCH OF NEO NAZIS! From a freaking concert, of all places! And on top of that, I was being hunted like a fucking animal by your skinhead friends over there.” The Fan makes a point of glaring at the uniformed men standing in a line behind her.

Pink didn’t even glance at his men, his eyes only focused on the woman in front of him. He couldn’t help but be confused over how she never cowered or went passive like the unlucky members of his crowd, especially as she faced him in such private circumstances. Still, he made a point to not show any confusion. Maybe he could intimidate her still? He waved a hand to his men and spoke, “I’ll take it from here.” The skinheads exited orderly, although from their sneaky glares at the fan, it was clear they were disappointed at not being involved. As the door shut behind them, Pink stepped forward to the fan and loomed over her.  
“There’d be no reason to run, if you didn’t have anything to hide. Especially as a dedicated fan. Don’t you like the new direction I'm taking?”

The Fan stands her ground as Pink approaches her. The life-sustaining organ in her chest starting to pick up its rhythm much to her dismay. Still perplexed by his words, she challenges the rockstar again.  
“Didn’t have anything to hide? The hell is that supposed to mean?”  
She tenses up when he takes a step closer. Trying her best to stop herself from eyeing his uniform further.

Pink continues to glare at The Fan, trying to wrap his head around her reactions, until he noticed the flickering of her eyes over his uniform. He recognised this nervous habit from many groupies that had fancied him before. He had her trapped now.  
“Well, either way, it clearly wasn’t that important if you let yourself get taken back so easily.”  
He leaned in further, his face so close to hers as he smirked devilishly.  
“What do you want, sunshine?”

Damn it! There was that name again. He had used the same one to address the crowd earlier that night.  
“I…”  
She can’t get the words out without blushing like mad. She swallows her guilt down enough to sputter out, “I- I like the uniform! A lot. I find it...incredibly sexy.”  
She fidgets with her hands.  
“I have fantasies of being dominated by an authoritative figure. I’m pretty used to getting what I want. But… I wouldn’t mind switching roles for someone else.”

Pink kept his distance for a few seconds longer, drinking in the clear embarrassment on her face. He finally pulls away when he feels more than satisfied, moving to behind his desk to rummage through his drawers.  
“Since this night has been about educating my fans anyway, well I don’t mind giving out a very special lesson.”

The Fan lets out a soft exhale of relief when Pink finally leaves her personal space. Cringing when she swears she feels a bead of sweat running down the back of her neck. She can practically feel the redness of her cheeks like fire under her skin.  
“Wha- Educating?! You call that...that rally ‘educating’? You do realize those minions of yours have no self control. Some of them were looking at me like I was a piece of meat when they brought me here! I can only imagine what the others did when they got a woman cornered.”  
She scowls as Pink searches through his desk.  
“I wasn’t expecting my night to end like this. And I’m sure hundreds of other people can agree with that sentiment. You said Pink was in his hotel room. But I see him standing right in front of me. So let me ask you this.”  
She takes a few bold steps toward Pink’s desk. Each word falling from her lips in cold, rigid cuts.  
“What did you do to Pink?”

Pink finishes rummaging through his drawers, and proceeds to pull out a pair of handcuffs he had stashed away. It could be assumed they were for binding any poor individual that he wanted to interrogate, and well yes, while they were, they certainly fulfilled other purposes as well. He looked up to The Fan again finally, his eyes piercing yet oddly mischievous, he clearly got a kick out of that question.  
“Oh, Pink’s still here. He’s just got a better grasp on things now. Speaking of grasps,” he held the handcuffs in front of her. “Come here.”

“I guess I don’t have that much of a choice,” The Fan muses to herself with dread. Pink's words disturbed her. It was almost as if this was a warped persona he was putting on. It wasn’t uncommon for musicians to create alternate versions of themselves. So she decided not to question Pink’s unsettling behavior...for now. She hesitates before taking a tentative step forward. Then another. Soon enough, she’s standing before the fascist leader. Willingly holding her wrists out to him.

While slightly surprised, Pink was impressed over how calmly and willingly The Fan took to his suggestion. Without hesitation, he steps behind her and cuffs her hands behind her back, breathing into her neck as he continued to stand behind her, still holding her hands.  
“Good girl. On your knees now.”

The Fan slowly lowers herself down onto her knees as instructed. Mumbling a soft, “Yes, Pin- sir,” under her breath. The praise from Pink mixed with her addressing him as “sir” ignites a fire in her belly at a low hum. Each bootstep from Pink causing her pulse to quicken.

Pink smartly steps in front of The Fan once more, his crotch now at eye-level with her. He reaches out and gently strokes her hair with a gloved hand, speaking in a softer tone.  
“Now here’s a chance where we can put all of this behind us, hm? Just a misunderstanding. Just as long as you do what I say. How’s that sound, luv?”

The Fan can’t help herself but to lean her head against the dictator’s hand, like a cat begging for more pets from her owner. She lets out a tiny moan as she nuzzles it. The stark contrast of the metal belt buckle with the black fabric of Pink’s trousers draws her eyes to his crotch for a brief moment. They immediately dart towards the floor when she catches an all too familiar sight. From her position, The Fan recognizes that Pink has become increasingly aroused during his interaction with her. She distracts herself by staring down at Pink’s boots. Oh how she loved the sound they made whenever he took a step on the hard, solid floor beneath her.  
She chides herself for indulging in her darkest fantasies. But at this point, she’s already submitted herself to Pink. She had lost this fight the moment his goons caught her in that alley. Might as well go along with the act and listen to what Pink has to say. The Fan has to clear her throat to rid the pitched whimper in her tone.  
“Yes, sir. I will do whatever you say.”

“Very good,” Pink says in a low voice, keen now to keep her on edge.  
He swiftly takes his hand away, in a cold manner, and quickly undoes his belt, lowering his trousers enough to show the front of his white briefs, which are also pulled down just as fast. So fast that The Fan couldn’t catch the wet patch on one of the sides of the undergarment. Pink’s hardened cock springs free from its confines, his shaft curved at a slight angle and his tip flared red with arousal. Beads of precum have already oozed from his tip and dribbled down his length, like wax melting from a candle. He once again reaches for the woman and tenderly caresses her chin, pulling it upward and addressing her sternly.  
“Now, take it.”

The Fan gives Pink her best begging eyes before nodding.  
“Yes, sir.”  
She plants a few kisses along his length and tip. Her tongue quickly lashing over the top to catch the slick beads of precum. She lewdly smacks her lips, processing the taste of him on her tongue before swallowing. She then takes his entire length into her mouth, swirling her tongue around to make sure Pink was properly lubricated for what was to come. She couldn’t suppress the gag she let as she underestimated the rockstar’s size. Whether it was the curvature of Pink’s member or the sheer length of it that made her gag, she did not know. And she frankly could care less about that right now.  
The Fan slowly bobs her head over the man’s member. Something deep in her subconscious makes her utter a whimpering moan. Hoping the vibrations from her mouth gave her captor even more pleasure in addition to the warm and wet softness of it. The fire in her stomach increases from its low hum into a gradual crescendo, causing her womanhood to wetten and quiver with excitement between her legs.

Pink let out a low hum of pleasure as she started to perform, a shudder quickly escaping and just as quickly subsiding, as he settled into the warmth of her mouth. He continues to caress her face in his hands, until he finally took either side of The Fan’s face in each and tugged it closer to his crotch, forcing himself just a bit deeper and earning another gag from her.

The Fan let out a gasp over Pink’s cock from the sudden intrusion. Losing her footing on her knees, her hands flail about and grip desperately onto his legs for support. She continues to work her whole mouth, tongue, and throat around his stiff member like a well-oiled machine. Her saliva now coating the organ entirely, some of it moistening the dark pubic hairs at his base. She pulls away a few times to give it tender kisses and licks. Even going as far as to nuzzle it with her face. Stirring up the courage, she opens her mouth again. To speak.  
“You like this, Pink? You like it when I put my whore mouth over your rockstar cock?”

Pink while so far maintaining his more disciplined presence, twitches his mouth in a small smile and tenderly strokes The Fan’s hair.  
“Oh so much so, dear.”  
With that, he suddenly pulls her head down again, close to his still erect cock.  
“But break time is over. Now...finish me off, that’s a good girl.”

The Fan gags yet again as she’s given zero time to brace herself and adjust to Pink’s size. Shaking hands grasping for purchase at his legs again. She unashamedly lets herself drool over Pink’s member to provide him with as much lubrication as possible. Continuing to caress it ever so gently with her whole tongue. The bitter, salty taste of his ever flowing precum spurring her on to bob her head faster, massage her tongue more, and brace herself for his inevitable release. She continues to hum over Pink’s cock. Whimpering in her throat when she hears Pink’s voice above her hitch.

As Pink’s hums of pleasure become louder as his control involuntarily lessens from the high he rode off his orgasm, so too did his ability to keep upright. Just stumbling slightly, he leaned back on the desk behind him as his hums turned into whines, it was the first time he had gotten off properly in so long. Bucking into The Fan’s warm mouth, he could feel himself start to finally cum, the pleasure now at an all time high. He felt he could scream with how good it felt, but he controls himself enough to let out a loud moan instead.

The Fan eagerly swallows Pink’s massive load. Pulling away to catch any remaining spurts on her tongue before swallowing again. She smiles and nuzzles Pink’s...little Hammer one last time. Giving it a final kiss on the tip for good measure. The Fan stays on her knees and awaits Pink’s next command.  
“Did I do well, sir? I- I think I enjoyed that a little too much. Heh heh…”  
She uncomfortably tries to cross her legs over her crotch. Her panties most likely soaked through to her jeans at this point. The Fan looks up at Pink dead in the eye, and asks coyly, “Am I the dirty girl you needed all this time?”

As Pink pants heavily and attempts to regain his composure, he finally stands up straight and slowly lowers himself to one knee to be eye-level with The Fan. Taking her chin in his hand, he looks her in the eye.  
“You might be the dirtiest girl I’ve ever met, sunshine. And believe me, I very much needed a fan like you for a long time.”  
It seems as if he was ready to lean in for a kiss, but instead he pushes her onto her back. Careful enough so it wouldn’t hurt, but suddenly still. As he mounts on top of her, it was clear this was going to the next level.

The Fan’s giggle from Pink’s comment is cut short as she’s pushed down onto the floor. Her smile widens as she realizes what’s about to happen. The added weight of Pink’s body on top of hers sends flashes of heat from her stomach to her loins.  
“Oh! Wh- Thank you, Pink. I’m honored to have been so helpful to you.”  
The Fan’s craving for intimacy reaches a new high as she boldly leans forward, lips slightly parted in hopes of receiving a kiss.

For as long as intimacy had become an obstacle for Pink, maybe it was the euphoria of his first orgasm in ages, maybe it was him being charmed by The Fan’s forwardness, or maybe it was both. But as she parted her lips, he found himself giving in and leaning in to kiss her, biting down so slightly on her bottom lip. As he pulled down her jeans and panties, he skillfully pulled her legs open and maneuvered his way inside of her. Shuddering from the first sensation of initmate sex he’s had in so long. 

The Fan moans against Pink’s lips, immediately addicted to their softness and taste. She daringly tries prodding her tongue against them, asking for permission to enter. Pink obliges as they thrash together fueled by nothing but lust and passion. When Pink enters her, The Fan pulls away slightly to gasp out. Not so much in pain, but more so with content that the emptiness inside her womanhood was being filled after a long while.  
“Mmpfh! P- Pink…” she whines, clinging her entire body to his.  
Hands wandering over the front of the dark uniform still dressing the jaded performer. A thumb rubs over the Hammers patch on his armband.  
“Ah! Feels so...good…”

Pink feels so hot underneath his leather jacket, only increasing every sensation he felt as he fucks his fan. At the opportunity of getting pulled all the more closer by her, he wraps his arms around her lower back and tugged her to him. Entering deeper and bucking harder as he peaks once more.  
“Good… Good… Cum for me soon.”

The fire inside of The Fan crackles and pops with great ferocity. Each thrust from Pink like a shovel of coal being thrown into a train engine’s furnace, firing her pistons with newfound energy and want. Before the lust between these individuals reached its fever pitch, The Fan had managed to wrestle out of her band t-shirt, leaving her entirely nude save for her bra. She mewls and cries like a cat in heat, hands eagerly guiding Pink’s to her chest and curves.  
“Mmm. Touch me...Pink. Please… I- I think I’m getting close.”  
Behind Pink’s lower back, the woman interlocks her ankles together. Her whole body forming a tight, hot seal around his own. To show her appreciation to the crazed rockstar, The Fan kisses Pink’s face with reckless abandon. Shaky hands slipping under his shirt to feel his smooth chest. _Holy hell,_ she exclaims. _He shaved his chest too? Not that I’m complaining…_ She smirks when her thumb strokes over one of his nipples.

Between the ever increasing moans, Pink finds himself growling with pleasure as The Fan touches his sensitive chest. In response, he begins to nip at her neck, nearly biting with a mind-fogging passion, as he succumbs to the warmest embrace he’s had in what felt like forever.  
“Nearly there, my pet. Nearly there…”

The intensity of the carnal act finally reaches its peak, in more ways than one. Each of The Fan’s breaths coming out as unadulterated, erratic moans. She lies herself on her back as she lets Pink top her for the explosive climax. One hand splayed across his heaving chest, and the other rubbing circles around her clit. The nub of flesh engorged and bright pink with arousal, her inner folds fully soaked from the events that transpired earlier. She’s both startled and turned on from how much Pink had gotten her all hot and bothered. All from a fucking uniform, of all things.  
“Oh god- Ah! I’m cumming. Oh, Pink. I’m cumming!”  
Small tears well up in the corners of her eyes as The Fan becomes overwhelmed with a flurry of conflicting emotions.  
“I- I want it inside of me. Oh please cum inside of me, sir! Oooh!”

Pink’s hands have moved to push against the floor now, knuckles with from the intensity, as he feels The Fan shiver around him. He had started cumming just a bit before, but now it was safe to relax and let go. True to her request, he stayed inside just a bit longer as he came down from his high. Panting heavily and drenched with sweat.

The Fan nuzzles against Pink’s neck as her mind clears from the fog of sex. Holding his face with both hands, gazing into his steely blue eyes before kissing him. When she pulls away, she whispers into his ear, “Thank you. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.”  
After kissing her back, Pink sits up and pulls The Fan up with him, smirking as he holds her. “I’m just happy to please a loyal fan like yourself, sunshine.”


End file.
